kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Haima Kagami
is the director of Seito University Hospital, and father of Hiiro Kagami. On behalf of the Ministry of Health, Haima would run the Cyberbrain Room from which his son combated the Bugsters as Kamen Rider Brave. History Past Haima Kagami served as director of Seito University Hospital by the time of the Zero Day disaster in 2011. This incident, which saw multiple people succumb to a new affliction known as the Game Disease, had a personal impact on Haima as Saki Momose, the girlfriend of his son Hiiro, was among the victims. Though a Cyberbrain Room was established under Seito Hospital by the Ministry of Health to combat the infection, their Kamen Rider Dr. Taiga Hanaya failed to terminate the Graphite Bugster which had spawned from Saki. As a result, Saki perished as the Bugster's formation was completed; Haima was a witness to this in CR with Asuna Karino as his son was left devastated. Second Bugster Outbreak He was in the hospital's basement headquarters of CR when Emu Hojo and Asuna Karino brought Sota Suyama in suffering from the Bugster virus. He orders Emu to forget about seeing the virus (naturally, he doesn't). After reporting that Hiiro had still yet to arrive, he wishes Asuna luck as she takes the Gamer Driver to find the gamer "M" who can hopefully use it. Haima was shocked not only to see Emu back in CR, but that he had become a Kamen Rider as well. Complicating things further was the arrival of Hiiro seconds later. When Poppy was pursued by the , Haima attempted to help her escape only to be intercepted by the of and , the latter of whom temporarily paralyzed Haima with his eyes. Kamen Rider Chronicle Wishing to restore Saki, the director acquired a Gashat and entered Kamen Rider Chronicle as a Ride-Player, infecting himself with the Lovelica Game Disease strain as a result. Engaging the remaining three Bugsters, Haima was no match for the top tier Bugsters and had to be saved by the Kamen Riders who remained unaware of his identity until he stepped into protect Ex-Aid from Para-DX, who forced him out of his transformation as he swatted him away. Taken back to CR, his condition was quickly alleviated when he was assured that his use of the banned Rider Chronicle would be kept a secret from the Ministry of Health. Admitting his wish to take action, Haima was entrusted by his son to contact the Ministry of Helath to request that they relinquish the Proto Gashats that they had confiscated from Kuroto Dan only to find that they had mysteriously disappeared despite being placed under strict guard. Fortunately, Haima was ultimately cured of his Game Disease once Lovelica was terminated by Kamen Rider Cronus. Personality Haima acts tough and strict, especially in front of Emu, and gets defensive when Emu voices his dissatisfaction with Hiiro. However, whatever the situation, his personality takes a 180-degree turn if Poppy Pipopapo informs him to the contrary of his position, immediately agreeing with her completely. Despite his comical behavior, Haima can also prove to be a reliable ally to the doctors and prioritizes his son's happiness, being the main reason he participated as a Ride-Player in hopes of restoring Saki Momose and other victims of Bugster Viruses. This aspect is also revealed to be the motivation for Hiiro to become a doctor for seeing his father as the man he truly is. Family *Hiiro Kagami - Son, Kamen Rider Brave *Unnamed Veterinarian - Wifehttps://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/character/61 Ride-Player Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. Ride-Players are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to play Kamen Rider Chronicle. To transform into a Ride-Player, a person must activate their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Ride-Players are equipped with the Ride Weapon, which can transform between a sword and a gun. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 32 Behind The Scenes Portrayal Haima Kagami is portrayed by Notes *Continuing the trend from the preceded series ever since Chuta Ohsugi from Kamen Rider Fourze, Haima is a Rider ally who is an old-aged man serves as a comic-relief character. Appearances }} References Category:Allies Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Relatives